Truth or Dare? Yugi x Kaiba Oneshot
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: A drunken game of Truth or Dare gets Yugi in a huge mess! Now his biggest secret is out and it might change his reputation and his life!


Truth or Dare?

It was a cold rainy night. Yugi and his group of male friends were hanging out at Jonouchi's place, until the rain blew over. The group consisted of Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi, Ryuji, and Seto. They could be there all night. A variety of empty or half full alcohol bottles were spread out all around the untidy room. All of them a bit drunk, they had all been talking about irrelevant nonsense that barely could be understood.

"Let's play…let's play…oh crap, what's that one game called…with the…the…truth or dare!" Honda slurred.

"It's called Truth or Dare." Yugi informed, throwing his head back on the bed behind him. A bottle of rosé rested between his legs.

"Dude…that's totally…a chick thing." Jonouchi advised, drinking even more vodka.

"No…no it's not…c'mon dude, stop being an ass and just play…it's…it's fun." Honda insisted.

"O-Okay whatever…you start." Jonouchi agreed.

Honda looked around the room. "Yugi," he finally decided, "Truth or dare?"

Yugi looked up when he heard his name. "Truth,"

Honda thought for a second. "Is it true…that…you're still a virgin?"

Yugi blushed and thought what to say. "Yes…"

Everyone in the room, besides Yugi, screamed "Oh!" at the same time.

"I don't see why…it's such a big…big deal…" Yugi defended himself.

"Yugi, you've never…you know…done it before?" Jonouchi asked.

"No. Never have…"

"Pathetic…" Seto managed to say over all the alcohol in his system.

"I agree with Seto," Ryuji confessed, "Eve-Everyone you know has done it by this time…"

"Well, **sorry**," Yugi said in a defensive tone. "Alright, now it's my turn!" Yugi looked around. "Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi looked at Yugi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, sucker." Jonouchi slurred leaning against the wall.

"I dare you to…kiss Honda!"

"W-What? No way!"

"It's a dare Jonouchi," Ryuji reminded, "You HAVE to do it!"

Honda, who was sitting next to Jonouchi, looked at the blonde and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine." Jonouchi reluctantly agreed, "But that doesn't mean I gotta like it!" Jounouchi leaned over to Honda and planted one on him. It lasted about two seconds. Jonouchi pulled away only to see the other three sprawled out in drunken laughter.

"Alright, alright. Yugi, truth or dare?" Jonouchi asked, thoughts of complete revenge going through his mind.

"Truth…" Yugi said, trying to stay on the safe side.

But not this time. Jonouchi planned to expose one of Yugi's biggest secrets. "Is it true that you have a crush on Seto?"

Yugi's heart ruptured. Even though he was clearly drunk, he couldn't tell a room full of guys he's…the 'G' word! Yugi took a deep breath, "Yes, it is." He felt a sickness in his stomach. It wasn't just the alcohol; it was the agony that occurred when his largest secret got out.

The room was silent for a couple seconds.

Seto's jaw was at the floor.

Yugi saw his expression from the corner of his eye. He was too ashamed to look at him. He couldn't blame Jonouchi though, after all, he was drunk and Yugi made him do something awful.

"On…On that note…" Honda announced, "I think we need to end this game."

They all agreed. All of them were crashed out within an hour.

…

Yugi walked home from school the following day. His hangover was still bothering him. It wasn't as nearly as bad as it was this morning, when he woke up on Jonouchi's floor, but it was just…there. Yugi told his other friends that he is gay, Jonouchi kept apologizing for ruining Yugi's secret through drunken actions, and Honda is freaked out by knowing now that Jonouchi kissed him last night. Yugi hadn't seen Seto so far. He couldn't face him. Not yet. Yugi stood affront a few trees and looked into the sky. "Well," He told himself and Yami, "Here I stand, Gay and a virgin. One of the worst combinations on Earth…"

"Yugi," Yami said, "You're still a little new at being a homosexual, and you have to learn how to take pride in liking what you like and being who you are."

"I guess you're right, huh? Maybe I should stop looking at it like it's the end of the world…maybe it's the beginning of a new world…for me, Mutou Yugi."

"Much better," Yami assured.

"Yugi." A voice called from behind.

Yugi turned. "Seto?"

"That's right." Seto sat down on a nearby bench and asked for Yugi to join him. As a nervous wreck, Yugi walked over to the bench and sat next to his crush.

"_Did he forget about last night?" _Yugi thought to himself.

"Yugi," Seto started, "I wanted to talk to you, for a special reason."

Yugi folded his hands in his lap, ready to listen.

"I had a really bad hangover this morning…and…as I went home to clean myself up, when I looked in the mirror, I started remembering **everything**."

Yugi's eyes widened and his heart rate increased. He was afraid that Seto wouldn't accept him anymore.

He continued, "And I remembered what you said-"

"I'm sorry Seto!" Yugi blurted out. Many emotions built up in Yugi and now they were spilling out. He began to sob, "I'm so sorry you found out that way…and I'm sorry for making you feel awkward…and… I'm just sorry okay!"

Seto was shocked. "Calm down, Yugi!"

Yugi was breathing really hard, and crying, and his face was red with embarrassment, bashfulness, and a bit of anger at himself. He didn't calm down. He was still overwhelmed with emotion.

Seto sighed and leaned in and kissed Yugi warmly. He felt Yugi's breathing slow down, close to normal. After about eight seconds he pulled away.

Yugi shot Seto a puzzled look.

"Yugi," Seto said in a soothing tone, taking the smaller teens hand, "What are you apologizing for? I was trying to tell you that I thought about it for a little while. Then I decided to come find you to tell you that…" He paused and looked deeply into Yugi's eyes, "that I love you."

Yugi's heart took a leap out of his chest. He looked incredibly dazed, his eyes large and his mouth partially open.

"Yugi?" Seto asked.

Yugi threw his arms around Seto's neck and tears of happiness bounded down his face. "You don't know how long it felt I've waited to hear you say that, Seto-kun!"

They held hands and walked to Seto's.

"I also remembered that you're a virgin."

"Yeah…" Yugi admitted.

"Want to change that?" Seto asked in a lascivious tone.

Yugi blushed the rest of the way there.


End file.
